Aquarius
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Midorima is going to ask a certain phantom player on a date. He even brought his lucky item to raise their compatibility. However, Kuroko always ran away at the sight of him. What's wrong? MidoKuro. One-shot.


**I've decided to change the summary (because the plot bunny had changed and evolved drastically).**

**And my last one-shot (in my KnB Kuroko harem collection) is finally finished. Huzzah!**

**I hope you forgive me for the shortness. Anyways, I will not be updating anything after this because I'm honing my fanfic skills in different kink meme online.**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Midorima was pacing around while Takao was guarding the rickshaw. Why was the green-haired shooter antsy?

Well, today is the day where he's going to ask Kuroko out on a date.

After three years of denial, a few months of failure, and a little coaxing from his best friend Takao, he finally mustered up enough courage to do so. Also, Oha-Asa said to bring his lucky item with him to increase their compatibility, therefore, it is impossible for him to fail.

They were at Maji's, the hangout spot where the Seirin team went to on weekends.

(It took him a couple weeks of stalking the light-shadow duo for them to see the pattern. And no, he was not _jealous_ of how close the two were.)

"Now, now, Shin-chan. Calm down and take a breather. Kuroko will surely come."

"You don't understand, Takao. What if he's not coming here today? What if he's not going to accept me? What if—" Normally, Midorima would not show his nervousness, however, the cat's out of the bag and his best friend (though he wouldn't admit it) knows about it.

"Shin-chan, look at me!" The Hawk Eyes owner said, shaking his teammate's shoulder a bit. "You're Midorima Shintaro, Ace of Shuutoku and ultimate scorer of the Generation of Miracles. Have confidence in yourself."

He adjusted his glasses and re-composed himself. "Hmph, I didn't need you to tell me that, nanodayo." Takao smiled at that. He knew that translates into 'thank you' in Midorima language. "You're welcome, Shin-chan!"

A few more minutes passed before they saw Kuroko, Kagami, and a few of their upperclassmen going towards their direction. The black-haired teen cheerily waved at them. "Hello, Seirin!"

"Hey, is that Takao and Midorima of Shutoku?"

"You're right!" Koganei also waved back cheerily. "Hi, there! What are you guys doing here?"

"Yo."

"Oi, Midorima, let's have a one-on-one!" Kagami immediately shouted at him. Riko gave him a whack on the head. "Don't go challenging other people randomly! We're here to hangout with the team, remember?"

"But Izuki-sempai, Tsuchida-sempai, and the others aren't even here." That earned him a Boston crab lock from his coach. The other seniors berated him and they were now in their own little world. The two Shutoku players winced at the sight.

The forgotten bluenet approached the pair. "Good morning, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun."

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, not that I wanted to see your faces today, nanodayo." Takao gave him a sharp elbow to the side. The green-haired shooter lightly glared at him for that. The black-haired teen shook his head in exasperation before whispering at him. "What the hell, Shin-chan! I thought you were going to be nice and ask him out!"

He whispered back, "I don't need you to remind me about that." The taller teen glanced at Kuroko, who was staring at them questioningly. Midorima fished out his lucky item from his bag and took a deep breath. Here we go. "Kuroko, will you go out with me—"

The teal-haired teen suddenly disappeared. Midorima and Takao blinked dumbly at the spot where the phantom player previously was. Seirin, who had noticed that their phantom was gone, also blinked stupidly.

"Did… did he just use Misdirection on me?"

"I'm afraid to say it, but he did, Shin-chan."

"Huh, where did Kuroko go?" Riko gazed accusingly at them. "What did you say to him?"

* * *

This went on and on for the rest of the day. Midorima and Takao ran into Kuroko many times, only for the teal-haired teen to use Misdirection repeatedly on them. Why was he avoiding them? Was it something that Midorima said? Maybe he shouldn't have rushed asking him out.

Once he finds Kuroko, he'll apologize.

It was getting dark when the pair finally got tired of looking for the sneaky male. "Geez, that former teammate of yours sure is good at hiding," Takao panted. The pair were at the park. "Let's grab a bite and go home. Maybe you'll have better luck next time."

"No!" Midorima protested. "Oha-Asa is never wrong. This is the day when our compatibility is at its highest!" He waved around his lucky item before putting it in his bag. "Go on and buy food. I'll look for Kuroko myself." And the green-haired shooter walked away.

Takao stood for a few seconds before he realized that Midorima left him with his rickshaw. "What am I supposed to do with this now?"

* * *

Midorima was just walking around when he heard shouts of 'ghost' from a nearby court. _'It couldn't be…'_ But it didn't hurt to check it out, so the green-haired tsundere decided to go. It was then that he saw kids running out that he was sure that Kuroko was around. The bluenet was the only one who could scare people away from courts, after all.

He heard a dribbling ball, but it suddenly stopped when he entered. The shooter groaned frustratingly. "Kuroko, I know you're here."

"Ah, Midorima-kun." The teen suddenly appeared behind him and he jolted in shock.

"Stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it that I have a naturally low presence." Kuroko started. "Why have you been looking for me, Midorima-kun?"

"Well, I…" He hesitated a bit before looking away. "I'm sorry for suddenly asking you out, nanodayo. It… must have made you uncomfortable, not that I care." He continued to babble on. The bluenet shook his head at his former teammate's tsundere attitude. Some things just never change.

"Is that so, Midorima-kun?" The teal-haired male closed his eyes. "Then yes, let's date."

"—and it's not like you want to, so I shouldn't have asked away— wait, did you say… yes?"

Kuroko nodded. "I'm completely okay with being your boyfriend."

"If that's the case," Midorima felt a bit of his anger rising. "why have you been avoiding me then?"

The teen murmured something, but the shooter couldn't hear it. "Speak up, Kuroko."

"It is because of your lucky item."

He was completely dumbfounded. "My lucky item?" He rummaged inside his bag and looked at the said item. "What's… what's wrong with it?"

"I am afraid of clowns, Midorima-kun." Lo and behold, the green-haired shooter's item was a stuffed clown doll. It creeped the hell out of the teal-haired player. At the realization of his stupidity and the absurdity of the other's fear, he couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled inside him.

The shorter teen had a light tint of pink on his cheeks, showing that he was embarrassed by this. "Midorima-kun, don't make fun of me." But he was chuckling along with him.

* * *

"So you two are officially going out now?" Takao asked his best friend who was straightening his gakuran. The black-haired teen was still dazed by the fact that the green-haired tsundere finally snagged the deadpanned teen into his arms.

"For the last time, yes, Takao. We're going out, not that I'm happy or anything." Yes, though he and Kuroko are boyfriends (the term still made him cringe), his tsundere behavior remained uncured.

"And you're going to a date with him today?"

"Yes." Midorima left the classroom. Takao smiled at this. His best friend had accomplished his long-time goal. All that's left was to siege championship in the next interschool Basketball tournament.

As he was packing his bag, the green-haired shooter came back. He blinked at his friend. "Eh? I thought you have a date with Kuroko."

"I left my lucky item here." He immediately headed for his desk.

"But you have your lucky item." Takao pointed at the checkered scarf wrapped around Midorima's neck.

"This one is different."

He scratched the back of his head, before noticing the item in the green-haired shooter's hands. Takao felt a bit nervous for Kuroko now. "Is that what I t-think it is, Shin-chan?" He had no idea that the shooter was interested in these kind of things. Heck, he didn't even expect his best friend to have such a fetish.

"It is today's lucky item for Aquarius. Oha-Asa said that they should wear it."

The black-haired teen choked in shock.

"Are you sure that's _all_ it's for?"

The lucky item in Midorima's hand was a collar with a leash.

Takao shook his head exasperatingly. Midorima was completely unaware of the implications. Let's just hope that Seirin and the other Miracle guys won't know about this.


End file.
